


My Queen

by Irishfire



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other, POV Lesbian Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tension, Useless Lesbians, sylvaina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfire/pseuds/Irishfire
Summary: "What better way to vent some frustration? My Queen...."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, sylvaina - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Begging For It.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot, I got bored amongst writing my chapters for other fan fictions and this was just a quick write. First smut, I hope to get better so be nice LOL...This is where I will post the majority pf smutty one shots.
> 
> Oh Sylvanas you kinky minx!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaina observed the Banshee Queen in the war room, towering over the table with a map of Azeroth sprawled out over it, figurines placed strategically. She watched her stretch herself over it opposite Anduin, Tides above! Her body was tempting, Jaina licked her lips nervously as she watched her, pushing figurines towards Anduin like a chess game. Her red eyes glowing like fresh blood. She watched her snarl as she pulled back, waiting for Anduin to make a move. Beside them Genn growled, in his worgan form. Saliva dripped from his mouth like a starved dog ready to maul her to bits. Anduin put a hand firmly on Genn's shoulder, telling him to fall back. To not provoke Sylvanas Windrunner, as she'd take full enjoyment from it.

_' Checkmate_' Jaina thought to herself.

  
Jaina chewed on her bottom lip, observing the move on the table. A risky one. She pulled Anduin back into the corner of the room, she glared a warning at Sylvanas , she shuddered as she watched Sylvanas smirk back and wink in her direction.

  
"Anduin its too risky, she already has the majority of the surroundings in her hand. You can't send them out there, if you do you'll be sending them to their deaths." She whispered fiercely, trying to keep her own temper at bay. "She's trying to taunt us all. Propose a break, Genn is practically foaming at the mouth."

  
Anduin shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose Sighing, he pushed the loose strands of his golden hair back and walked towards the table again, "I propose a break, I think we could all do with one." Sylvanas scowled, Jaina grinned widely in her direction, challanging her to do otherwise. Anduin was stalling and Sylvanas knew it. Jaina waited until everyone had started to file out, she turned to walk behind Anduin until a steel grip yanked her back by her braid. The door slammed shut.

  
"OW!!" she screeched, a sudden guantlet clothed hand clapped over her mouth muffling her screeching, she struggled against them. She straightened and stopped struggling when she could feel the sharp poisoned tip of an arrow glide up her back and stop at the nape of her neck. She swallowed, hard. 

  
"Stop struggling Proudmoore!" came the drawling voice against her ear. She felt cool lips brush the outer shell, her eyes widened in utter shock. She froze. She heard Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen, Queen of the forsaken and Warchief of the horde stab the arrow into the wall while holding on to her braid half wrapped around her wirst and in her clenched fist, keeping her in place. Arcane magic crackled in her hands. "We need to have a little chat. Are you going to behave little Mage?" another yank of her braid, she yelped. A smokey tendril stroked Jaina's neck playfully, "I dont think you're going to behave ,Proudmoore." her tone was smooth and like melted chocolate. She struggled, trying to yank her hands free from the black wisps of tendrils tying her hands up. Those tendrils turned to chains, cutting in to her skin as they clanked with her struggle. She realised the chains had sprouted from the arrow on the wall. She felt her mana drain and funnel into the chains, she gasped feeling bereft , feeling just like a normal and powerless human. She tried flexing her hands to feel her magic but felt nothing. Her eyes widened.

  
Sylvanas's heals clicked on the stone floor as she circled around Jaina, with a look of satisfiaction at the young mage tied up before her. At her disposal. She stopped infront of Jaina, she grabbed Jaina's chin roughly and titled it up to meet her eyes. Her fingers digging so hard they would leave red marks on her pale skin. Eyes so red they looked like pools of blood, lust flashed behind them, Jaina's own blue eyes flickered down to Sylvanas's lips, a tongue darted out and licked them hungrily. Jaina felt her legs turn to jelly. "Don't think I hadn't noticed your little glances, the little snide challenges you throw my way. No one challenges me, Jaina. Understand this."

Jaina spat in her direction, "You're nothing but a bitch! As soon as they come back you're in deep shit!"

Sylvanas leaned in closer, admiring Jaina's determination and spunk. "You're very beautiful when you're so riled up ,Proudmoore. Your anger is a complete turn on." She thumbed over Jaina's lower lip, Jaina in retaliation bit down, hard, on her thumb, drawing black ichor. The taste was bitter sweet. Sylvanas's face screwed up in anger. "I was going to go easy on you but you chose your own fate." she hissed, inspecting the damage to her hand.

She pushed Jaina's face from her grip and circled Jaina again like a sabre cat with their prey. Her eyes never leaving Jaina.  
Jaina felt the breath in her throat hitch as Sylvanas pressed an icy hand down on her shoulder, the cold burning through to her skin, "On your knees, Proudmoore!" Sylvanas pushed her down, Jaina went down unwillingly. Feeling if she struggled against the grip of the Banshee Queen her shoulder would painfully break. Jaina eyed her curiously, her blue orbs looking up at Sylvanas. Her lips parted slightly as the gauntlets on Sylvanas's hands disappeared in wisps of purple smoke. Jaina panted at the sight of her fingers, feeling the strange pang of heat flush between her legs. She shifted on her knees, Sylvanas smirked. Jaina chided herself for even thinking about those long fingers and what they'd feel like.

  
"Youve been such a bad little Mage ,Proudmoore." Sylvanas drawled, coming to a stand right before Jaina. She kneeled down and traced a light finger over the anchor pendant that hung between Jaina's rising and falling breasts. "Touch that again and I swear to Tides Banshee!" she breathed heavily.

Sylvanas tugged on the anchor, bringing Jaina forward. "So angry Proudmoore, such a mouth on you. I think it would look cuter else where...the sight of you on your knees..." Her fingers trailed back up to Jaina's neck, grabbing her throat. Their eyes locked at that point, the air between them hung heavy, exchanging heavy eyelids as their lips came crashing together. Jaina felt herself push her body fully against Sylvanas's armour, felt her breathing grow fast in heavy rasps as she struggled to keep up with the Banshee Queen. Her face grew hot as Sylvanas's tongue darted out forcing permission by teasingly licking Jaina's lower lip. She obeyed and let her in. Sylvanas took Jaina completely in, the faint smell of sugared apples filling her nostrils, her hands flew to her hair, burying themselves, tugging and biting, kissing roughly with passion.

Out of no where the glint of silver caught Jaina's eye and she pulled away from Sylvanas's kiss to see Sylvanas produce a jewelled dagger and slice the front of her corset, exposing her breasts as it peeled in half down her, crumpling at her knees. Jaina gasped for air and flushed a thousand shades of a dusky pink as she felt Sylvanas's eyes roll down her body and up again. She squeezed her legs tight, trying to hide the desire between them. Sylvanas sheathed the dagger, knelt and cupped one of Jaina's breasts, massaging playfully, teasingly roving her thumb, dancing over the nipple lightly, Jaina looked away and cried out, gently whimpering. Biting on her own lip, drawing blood. Sylvanas smirked, bearing her fangs, "Such a beautiful little body. You hide it too much, Proudmoore. " Jaina felt her cold mouth take her nipple in, rolling it around with an artistically skilled tongue. Drawing patterns.

Jaina moaned, throwing her head back as her fingers pulled on the other. Jaina squirmed, "Sylvanas...."

  
"Yes, My little mage?" 

  
Another flick of the tongue.

  
"Tides!"

Another pinch of her nipple.

"Sylvanas! Please!"

"Say it Jaina. I want to hear you beg for it." Sylvanas smirked, biting down on her nipples with her fangs lightly.

  
"I can't...I....OH!"

  
Sylvanas pulled away completely, Jaina cried out in shock at feeling bereaft and alone. "Sylvanas!" She rasped heavily, crumpled like her robes on her knees. Beads of Sweat glistening on her brow, her eyes widened as Sylvanas stood leaning against a curtained wall her hand lazily on her hip, the other supporting her on the wall. "Yes Proudmoore?" She raised her eyebrow expectently. "Say it!"

  
Jaina shook her head chewing widly on her bottom lip, she felt the need between her legs grow heavy, a jolt of pleasure and shame shooting up her spine, "Please..." She shook with desire, tingling between her legs.

  
" 'Please ?' HA!" Sylvanas laughed an evil laugh, "You'll have to do better than that, Proudmoore!" She inspected her hand that was on her hip, bored. "I wonder how your alliance cubs would see you the way I see you now....On your knees, helplessly begging me to fuck you! Dripping wet. Wanting me To make you cum over and over again like the little, alliance slut you are!"

Her words should have made Jaina wince but instead they ignited a new fire in her. She could feel her own wetness trickle down her thighs. "Please Sylvanas, please! ....Please fuck me!....Fuck me like the alliance slut I am!" Jaina gasped in-between panting breaths, her heart raced in her chest. She blinked and Sylvanas still stood by the wall, Jaina groaned, going wild with a flood of shame, desire, heat , passion and frustration that Sylvanas wasn't doing anything! A sudden thought sprung to her mind, she snarled, catching sylvanas off guard as she could see. "Please fuck me....My Queen!" Jaina sighed, silkily.

  
'My Queen' echoed around the room, in Sylvanas's ears, she was over to Jaina like a shot of one of her arrows and pinned her to the ground, ripping her clothes off and spreading her legs with he knee. "Since my little alliance slut asked so nicely... I can't resist you when you call me that..." Sylvanas trailed kissess from Jainas neck, lightly nipping at her nipples, her sensitive points, kissing between her legs trailing along her thighs, Jaina's desire smelt so sweet as her hips bucked up towards her, Sylvanas lingered, hovering over her, Jaina bucked her hips a couple of times and whimpered pathetically. Sylvanas grinned and chuckled lightly.finally she slid a finger down the pretty petal pink folds , her finger slickly glistening in the candle light. Jaina watched intently trying to still her hips , panting and moaning. She whimpered as Sylvanas slid the dripping wet finger into her mouth, sucking it clean. Jaina gasped and threw her head back, a moan escaping her lips as Sylvanas's tongue flicked out to lick jaina's clit. A light flick that sent Jaina arching, the chains clanking as she squirmed, straining against their limit.

"OH!!" she moaned.

  
Sylvanas grinned against her folds. "Mmmmm Proudmoore, you taste so sweet. What would happen if i did this.....???" Jaina felt her slip a finger in , her walls tightening around her long finger, she gasped for air, her lungs tightening. She felt the finger lightly corkscrew in and out, working her up as Sylvanas continued long gentle flicks of the tongue against her clit. Jaina spiraled and saw stars.

  
A second finger.

"How long has it been since you've been touched Jaina? You're so tight!"

Jaina felt her walls tighten and spasm, If Sylvanas kept doing this she'd cum just as quick. It had been years since she was touched properly. Jaina was a squirming and moaning mess, Sylvanas thought, but a hot mess. "Don't you dare cum , Proudmoore! I havn't given you permission!" she snapped. Jaina melted at her demanding and controlling tone. 

  
Another thrust, her fingers curled upwards.

"Sylvanas! Tides! I need to cum!" She cried out indignantly.

"Not until you say you're a little alliance slut that enjoys her enemy fucking her senseless!" Sylvanas hissed against her clit.

  
That was it.

She couldn't take anymore.

  
Jaina panted, feeling her orgasm build and build until she broke over the edge, she spasmed and screamed out , falling down. She yearned to reach out and grab Sylvanas's hair and wrist, to keep her there to ride out her orgasm. Sylvanas worked her thorugh slow thrusts, agonisingly pleasurable. Jaina came slowly down, opening her eyes trying to see past the stars and the spinning of the room. Jaina couldn't remember how much time had passed between them then, all she knew that Sylvanas was suddenly naked and ontop of her, arranging their legs so Sylvanas was between them, bringing one of Jaina's legs up over her shoulder, She moaned as Sylvanas's folds met hers and she started to move back and forward, grinding relentlessly. "You're so naughty Proudmoore! Cumming without my permission. So selfish, I will gladly punish you." Jaina looked up under fluttering eyelashes, the sight of Sylvanas naked, her dark purple bud like nipples poking forward , throwing her head back as she herself moaned as she moved on top of Jaina, It was a sight that Jaina would never be able to remove from her mind. She fell forward pushing Jaina's leg foward with her. Jaina didn't even know her body could be put into this posistion. She bent down and kissed Jaina, thrusting her free hand in her hair, grabbing it and pulling her head to the side to sink her fangs into Jaina's neck. Jaina winced then moaned loudly, she could feel herself building up again, Sylvanas groaned "Oh Proudmoore, Youre so wet." Sylvanas moaned into Jaina's neck,

Jaina arched into her, their nipples rubbing against each others. "Oh Tides Sylvanas! Fuck me harder! Please! I want to cum again!" She begged, whimpering, trying to rub back at Sylvanas, her hips raising against Sylvanas's thrusts, trying to get the higher ground.

  
Sylvanas's free hand pressed down into her hip, her finger nails digigng in , drawing blood. it turned Jaina on more and excited her. "Such a greedy alliance whore! You can cum again Jaina, I want to see you cum all over me." She bit down on her neck again, drunk off of Jaina's blood. It spilled Jaina over the edge taking Sylvanas with her as they spasmed together, riding through their joint orgasm, moaning at the come down. Sylvanas collapsed on top of Jaina. Jaina went limp beneath her , spent from her two orgasms. She knew she'd be sore in the morning. She wriggled beneath Sylvanas, the chains evaporating into thin air. Sylvanas's tongue lapped lazily at the blood on her neck.

  
Sylvanas pulled herself from Jaina, roughly, remembering in the fog where they were. Jaina pouted as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Don't get attached Proudmoore, I cant stand it. It was just a fuck, vent some frustration out." Sylvanas magically dressed herself again, fixing the buckles on her armour. She turned to Jaina, still pouting on the ground, her beautifully spent body lounging naked. "You should dress Proudmoore, Before I'm tempted to fuck you in front of your alliance lion cub and his dog." She threw her robes at her. Jaina caught them , giving her a snide scowl.

Jaina dressed herself as quick as she could trying to salvage what was left of her corset, without Anduin or Genn noticing. She quickly looked at herself in the bronze plate on the table, her lips were swollen with kissess and her cheeks a brilliant pink. Her eyes bright and blue glowed a just- been- fucked- glow, She hastly smoothed her hair out and tried to rebraid what had been pulled out, arranging it so it covered the bruises from Sylvanas's fangs. Sylvanas smirked in reponse, relishing in Jaina's embarassment. Sylvanas watched her intently, louging in her chair , her chin resting on her first. Jaina flexed her hands feeling her mana restored. She pulled her sleeves down suddenly, seeing the dried bloodied marks from the chains around her wrists. She hid a blush from Sylvanans's darkened lazy gaze on her.

  
"Feel satisfied now Banshee?" She remarked coolly as she took her seat at the table.

  
"Mmmmm slightly, not until I have you chained and collared in my dungeon. " She snarled, Jaina shuddered and crossed her legs, feeling the desire rise in her. She wouldn't give Sylvanas the satisfaction of that. 

  
"You speak of this to no one, Sylvanas, understand me if you do I will kill you or die trying." She hissed, arcane magic crackling like lightening forks in her eyes.

  
"Ill hold you to that" Sylvanas smiled, considering her for a long time before Anduin and Genn strolled back in bickering about treaties.

* * *


	2. Santa's little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has a thing for legs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another light hearted bit of festive smut!
> 
> Chapter 8 of this room is filled with the ghosts of discontent is taking longer than I thought at 6 pages long already and I felt I needed a break and quickly wrote this out. Warning now it gets pretty kinky, Jaina and Sylvanas ye filthy animals ye! ;-)
> 
> <3

Winter’s Veil.

Jaina stirred, the cold igniting her bones. She blinked facing her balcony door. It had started to lightly snow. She bolted out of the bed and out onto her balcony. Snow. It had started to snow in Dalaran, the first fall of snow in centuries. Thousands of years in fact. She waved her hand and made the fall heavier so it would lay. She looked down and caught the delighted faces of Vereesa and Anduin. She called out to them, waving eagerly.

“Jaina! Its snowing! Is this your doing?” Vereesa laughed. The elf was dressed in the usual winter’s veil Santa’s little helper outfit. “Come join us! We are going to go put the tree up!”

“Give me a minute to get ready, ill be down there!” Jaina called and disappeared into her room. A snowball hit her window and she flashed a quick grin towards it. She decided to join Vereesa in what she was wearing and pulled on her little red shorts that just about covered her ass trimmed with white fur and a matching top that accentuated her breasts, She only had one person in mind whose attention she wanted to catch. Their more adventurous times in the war room forever burned in her memory. She could never look at that war table the same way again, she quickly braided her hair and pulled on her black thigh high boots with a heal on and quickly made her way out. If she was going to be cold, she didn’t care, it never bothered her anyway.

Jaina tip toed on the ladder that gave her the height to help decorate the tree. Wrapping tinsel around the tree and hanging baubles. Sylvanas leant against a wall to one of the spires around the tree in the centre. She’d cursed Jaina for what she was wearing. If she was cold, she sure didn’t show it, but her nipples gave it away in that Santa top. Sylvanas’s eyes kept flickering to them, to her ass in them shorts constantly riding up a little as she reached up, travelling down to those legs. Gods above them legs she grumbled to herself, feeling desire and lust wash over her. Jaina always looked best on her knees, making use of those fine legs. Those legs transported her back to the burning memory of taking Jaina on the war table a dozen times. She watched Jaina with amusement, but it turned to ash when she saw Vereesa hovering happily around Jaina. Vereesa sticking her lack of a chest out to try and catch jaina’s attention, she grimaced. If she was alive, she’d have hurled into a flowerpot by now at the sickly and desperate sight of it. She folded her arms and stepped out from the shadows. Vereesa yelped at the sight of Sylvanas, making Jaina, halfway in mid-air to putting the star on the tree, wobbled on the ladder and fell back. Sylvanas dived and caught Jaina just in the nick of time.

“Windrunner!” Jaina blushed.

Sylvanas scowled, “You need to be more careful Proudmoore! “

Anduin side glanced at Vereesa and laughed, Vereesa joining in. Jaina burst into giggles “This isn’t funny Proudmoore! You could have hurt yourself falling from that height!” Sylvanas scolded, still holding Jaina in her arms.

Jaina swung her arms around Sylvanas’s neck and Sylvanas scowled even more at all three of them when Jaina sounded “Oh my hero!”. Sylvanas rolled her eyes, “Ill show you my hero!” She slung a squealing Jaina over her shoulder, her ass in the air. Jaina beat on Sylvanas’s back, “Put me down! The hero isn’t supposed to do that!” Jaina blew her braid from her face and looked at Anduin and Vereesa for help, they shrugged and jogged off away from her fast, laughing their heads off. “ARGH! Some friends...” Jaina muttered darkly.

“Now since you’ve been a naughty helper Proudmoore, torturing me with that little outfit and them damned legs of yours I think you deserve to be punished.” Sylvanas smirked, walking off with her parading her through the street od Dalaran.

“Oh...” Jaina huffed. “If you insist, Warchief. I will take my punishment like a good little helper.”

Sylvanas quickly kicked in the door to Jaina’s chambers. “Hey! I’m going to have to get a new door now!”

“I want the whole of Dalaran to hear you scream for me Proudmoore!” Sylvanas laughed darkly. Jaina flushed. “But…. But…” She said a quick spell to at least dull the sound that would be coming from this room.

“Naughty Proudmoore.” She threw Jaina onto the bed. “On your those god damned knees of yours Proudmoore.” Sylvanas commanded.

Jaina quickly tumbled off the bed and knelt by the bed. Her hands behind her back, looking down to the ground. Sylvanas’s heals clicked as she paced slowly back and forth in front of Jaina, “Proudmoore, You have been a seriously naughty little helper, taunting me with that outfit—Let me help you out of it,” Sylvanas knelt and sliced the top undone between her breasts with a sharp finger on her gauntlet. She heard Jaina gulp and she grinned mischievously resuming the torturing pacing” You throw your fine legs in front of me with those thigh high boots. You risked your own safety by standing on the most unstable contraption I’ve seen you on. And I have seen you in some contraptions.”

Jaina’s breath caught in her throat and she threw puppy eyes up at Sylvanas. Sylvanas waved her hand and her gauntlets disappeared, she approached Jaina circling her and her cool fingertips dancing on the tops of Jaina’s shoulders. The touch burned her, a dance of cold fire on her skin. She shuddered and Sylvanas smirked wider. “Now my little Mage, whatever shall I do with you? Don’t give me those pleading puppy eyes. It will only get you a spanking!”

Another round of Puppy eyes, those blue orbs like pools.

She caught Jaina’s eyes widen in delight, “Does that please my little Mage? Is she so damned that her ass needs to be so far up in the air for me to spank it? Hard.” Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s face in her hand roughly, thumbing over the bottom lip and tracing the shell of Jaina’s ear with her tongue. Jaina let out a raspy moan, panting softly. Sylvanas laughed quietly, more inwardly in satisfaction. Her hand travelled to the nape of Jaina’s neck, wrapping her braid around her hand like a rope in the process. “Bend over”. She pushed Jaina into the pillow on the ground by the neck, her hand gliding from her neck to wonder over her back, to her ass, she ripped Jaina’s shorts off. “Hey! I liked those!”

Sylvanas spanked Jaina’s bare ass, her hand prints a pink mark on her pale, warm skin. Jaina moaned, “Shame I did too. But they look better on the floor.” Sylvanas laughed, controlling herself as she grazed Jaina’s ass cheek with her fangs rubbing gently where her hand print lay. Another spank. Another moan, louder this time. Jaina was fully exposed right in front of her, she could see Jaina’s folds glisten and wiggle with every spank. Her fingers danced over her ass, the small of her back tracing little light circles in the dimples.

“Now Proudmoore, are you going to beg for it like a good little alliance slut?” Sylvanas whispered as she brought her back up to her by the throat. Jaina felt her essence trickle down the inside of her thighs, she had enjoyed that more than what she thought she would. She nodded, her face blushing, panting for more. Her heart thundered in her chest. “I can’t hear you Mage.” Jaina moaned widely, her thighs trembling. “Shame, I don’t think you’re loud enough.” Sylvanas cupped at her breasts, ribbing and massaging them. “I don’t think you really want this Jaina Proudmoore.”

Jaina threw her head back and groaned “Fuuuccckkk”

“Louder.” Sylvanas flicked a nipple with her nails.

“Fuccckk!!” Jaina squealed with delight.

“Say it. Come on Proudmoore, you can do better than that.” Sylvanas took her nipple in to her mouth, sucking and grazing over it with her teeth while playing and toying with the other in her hands. “Use your hands and I will stop.” She threatened. Jaina quaked under her touch. She moaned and whimpered biting her lip hard, trying to keep her hands from touching Sylvanas.

“All you have to do is say it My little Mage.” Sylvanas teased looking up at her while her tongue darted out and flicked her nipple.

“I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard! Oh! Please! PLEASE!” She cried out, shame making her blush. She shouldn’t enjoy this as much as she did. But there was something Sylvanas Windrunner did to her. Something she ignited and stirred in her. So much so it scared her.

“And…?” Sylvanas whispered in her ear, her lips lingering along Jaina’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me and make me cum over and over again like the little Alliance whore I am! My Queen!” She rasped as Sylvanas bit down on her nipple.

“Mmmmmmm I love it when you call me that.” Sylvanas gripped her chin, her fingertips titling it up to meet her gaze as she knelt like a cat toying with her pray. Jaina’s lips parted, her face told Sylvanas she was drunk on the kink. Her lashed fluttered as her eyes focused on Sylvanas’s glinting fangs. “It’s true, My Queen. I’m your little alliance slut, only yours My Queen.” She whispered nuzzling Sylvanas’s neck. Sylvanas moaned slightly and forced Jaina’s face into the cushion again roughly. “Those boots make your legs look amazing, leave them on for me,” Jaina moaned and nodded in response.

Jaina could hear Sylvanas take her armour off as buckles unclasped the metal clanked to the floor. Sylvanas looked over and Jaina wiggled her ass in the air impatiently, “Stop your taunting. Your impatience will get you no where Proudmoore. I will leave you hanging if I must. Now, wait like a good little alliance slut.” Jaina whimpered in response to Sylvanas taking what seemed like years. After a long and agonising wait Jaina felt Sylvanas message her ass cheeks, occasionally slapping and making them bounce for her own satisfaction. She dragged a teasing finger down Jaina’s folds, glorifying in the slickness of her. She licked her finger and plunged it into Jaina, Jaina let out a moan and buried her face into the cushion. Rocking her hips to try and make Sylvanas move the finger of hers. She could feel it curl deep inside of her. “Tides!” she whined. Another finger plunged in and Jaina felt her lungs robbed of air. She felt the cool tingle of Sylvanas’s tongue dart out and lick her clit and then her whole mouth sucking on it, she near came there and then. She let out a loud cry and moan, “Tides Sylvanas!” the silence broke and Jaina was as loud as a wailing cat. Sylvanas grinned against her folds at the loss of Jaina’s self-control. She could see her fists balling and gripping onto the cushion she had her face buried into.

Jaina’s thighs shook uncontrollably, “Don’t you dare Cum Proudmoore!”

“Please Sylvanas! I need to come! I just want to cum so bad! Jaina whined, Sylvanas made a tutting sound against her clit and Jaina screamed, crashing into her orgasm. Sylvanas rode her through, bringing her down. Jaina sighed into the cushion. She whimpered as Sylvanas pulled her fingers harshly out and sucked them clean. Sylvanas flipped Jaina over and climbed on top of her and hovered over her face, Jaina could smell Sylvanas and she loved every second of it without Sylvanas even commanding she buried her face into her. “Yes Proudmoore, put your mouth somewhere more useful. Mmmmm. OH!” Jaina took her clit between her teeth sending a wild shudder and primal moan from Sylvanas. So Jaina Proudmoore knew a thing or two. Interesting. Jaina channelled her magic and made it vibrate on her tongue as she continued to lick Sylvanas out.” Proudmoore…...” Her hands flew to her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as she rode out her orgasm. Her hips riding Jaina’s face. Crashing on top of Jaina “Fuck Proudmoore. You’ve some mouth.” She breathed. “But I’m not done with you just yet you slut!”

Before Jaina knew it, she was on her knees again, her ass in the air again, tides above Sylvanas had a thing about her ass being in the air these days. She felt cool dead hands wrap a piece of silk over her eyes, tying tightly at the back of her head. She panted as Sylvanas pushed her face down into the cushion. She was being fucked by Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen. Of all people. Sylvanas created a black mass of energy around her folds, it grew a few inches, positioning herself she asked Jaina attentively, “Do you trust me Jaina?” She whispered carelessly.

Jaina nodded, “Yes. My Queen.” She bit her lip. Sylvanas caught it and felt her knees go weak and her desire hit her with a thud, hard like her arrows hit their targets. “Mmmmmm, Jaina…” She positioned herself and slid inside Jaina’s slick folds. She cried out, not expecting that. Sylvanas bent over Jaina feeling Jaina’s walls tighten, “Oh Jaina…...” She planted tender kisses along Jaina’s neck, her shoulders and her spine, driving Jaina wild. “Fuck!” Jaina breathed. Sylvanas picked up the pace and scratched along Jaina’s back with her nails. Jaina knew they’d still be there in the morning, the marks from tonight and it spurred her on more. She lost control of her moans as Sylvanas pumped into her. “oh Fuck! Tides! Sylvanas! Fuck me!” She rasped, clutching the cushion for support, she began clawing at it as her orgasm built.

“Jaina!?”

It was Anduin voice at her door.

“FUCK!” Jaina cried

Sylvanas grinned an evil and sly grin and bent over Jaina as she continued to fuck her, “As you wish…” She sped up making Jaina quiver.

“No! ---Anduin! ---- Don’t----Come---In----I’m-----I’m----Indecent!” She gasped in between thrusts. It was she could muster in her pleasure. She knew shed have to answer for that later.

“Cum for me Jaina….” Sylvanas snarled continuing to deeply thrust into her while she grabbed her throat with both hands, “Scream for me….”

Jaina finally let go, crashing down her screams buried into the cushion. Sylvanas matched her as Jaina’s walls tightened and spasmed, she collapsed on top of Jaina as they both rode out the orgasm. Beads of sweat broke out onto Jaina’s brow and her legs like jelly collapsed onto the ground. They lay there for a while, splayed out into each other.

“I can’t believe you. Tides knows what Anduin will think now.” Jaina rasped into Sylvanas’s neck. The mass energy disappeared and Sylvanas pulled herself off Jaina reluctantly and crossed over gathering her armour and clasping it back on. Jaina turned over and pouted.

“I like to tease the lion cub. And don’t give me that pout Proudmoore. I’m sure your little lion will be uncomfortable watching me fuck you hard while you’re chained and collared.” Jaina gasped a soft “Oh...” at the threat of chains and collaring and looked intrigued.

“Another time Proudmoore. You’ve taken up most of the time I had set aside for going over Paperwork.” She moved the the balcony doors to slip out unseen, she turned back to see Proudmoore in those boots crossing over to grab her robes, “I mean it though Proudmoore, those boots really and truly do bad things to me. Your legs will haunt me tonight.” And with that before Jaina could act she had slipped into the shadows.

_And the burning memory of your lips on mine will haunt me for ever Sylvanas Windrunner…My Queen._


	3. How Does It Feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been working on this chapter a lot more. Yes okay its a chapter I had in my other fan fic This room is filled with the ghosts if discontent, but I had most of this roughly written and didn't include it in that fan fic because it just didn't entirely fit in. So I've polished it up and hopefully its a massive improvement to the two previous chapters.
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be a serious fan fic but I am contemplating giving it some sort of major plot. I will be re working the first two chapters and editing them when I get a chance (I.e a week off work lol )
> 
> But right now I'm dying with the flu/cold, and will be updating this fan fic every other Monday. Update days are on my profile for all fan fictions of mine. After xmas the updates will hopefully be more regular. Thanks for baring with me.
> 
> IrishFire  
<3

Jaina tapped her foot anxiously outside the council chamber. She didn’t want to be there as much as what The Banshee would. Peace had remained, so she wasn’t entirely sure on why Anduin had called the counsel, she didn’t want to give into the Bitch. Let alone invited the worst person on Azeroth to Stormwind. There was extending an olive branch, but this was too much. She would rather deal with the Banshee at arm’s length.

She recalled the letter she had received with Anduin, when arguing with him in the throne room. Her elegant signature of her hand made Jaina’s skin crawl. She chewed the inside of her cheek, recalling the request that Proudmoore be present from her. She didn’t believe Anduin at first when he read it until she saw it written by her hand. Her eyes wide with a curious gaze, inspecting the scripture for any forgeries. Expecting a trap. Jaina was sorely let down.

Jaina let out a huff and moved to the shade, feeling her skin boil alive under the heat of the sun streaming through the glass windows. She hastily fiddled with the ribbons at the back of her corset, trying to loosen it somewhat, giving her more access for air.

“Don’t undress on my account Lord Admiral.” Sylvanas laughed, giving her a cheeky wink as she stood down the hall.

Jaina froze, and glanced over her shoulder, the braid hiding the blush that dusted her cheeks. She quickly withdrew her hands and placed them on her hips, turning in one swift motion to face the Banshee. A defiant look floating in those frosted eyes.

The click of Sylvanas’s heavy heeled boots echoing in her ears as she neared cautiously close. Jaina eyed the Banshee up and down, a digested look crossing her face. Sylvanas was in new armour, the same colours but polished to absolute perfection. How she could afford that when her people starved, Jaina could not fathom.

“Don’t flatter yourself so Banshee.” Jaina muttered darkly, wiping the saliva that foamed at her mouth in anger.

Sylvanas leaned closer, bearing her fangs. Jaina couldn’t help but lean in, bearing her own flash of a warning in her arcane blue eyes. She loved a challenge when it was the Banshee Queen herself.

“Usually I get taken for dinner and a lovely romantic walk on the beach from a lover before they strip off.” She sneered; her eyes heavy with amusement but a burning seduction moved behind those scarlet eyes.

Jaina gave a disgusted grunt for an answer, rolling her eyes more frequently in the Banshee’s presence, she bit down on her own bottom lip without realising; chewing thoughtfully at it.

She found Sylvanas suddenly behind her, breathing down her neck if that’s what you could call it for someone who didn’t need air to live. Her face in the clawed gauntlet of Sylvanas’s, “Bite that bottom lip again Proudmoore and I won’t be responsible for my actions.” She whispered, hotly, against the shell of her ear. Jaina screwed her face up, frowning she shrugged her grip off with a cold shoulder of frost.

Sylvanas pouted, leaning her hip against the wall, “How cold of you Proudmoore”, she drawled, giving her the scarlet puppy eyes. It would have worked on Jaina, if Jaina hadn’t caught the corner of her lips snarling. Jaina turned her back momentarily, hearing footsteps she turned to Sylvanas quickly and bit down on her own lip hard, seductively. Sylvanas jumped at the bait and lunged for Jaina; lust filling those glaring scarlet eyes.

“What in Old God’s name is going on here?” Anduin billowed, his deep voice sending a shudder through Jaina, who was pinned to the stone wall by Sylvanas’s clawed gauntlet around her throat and the other hand splayed across the wall. Anduin folded his arms in frustration, his frown making Sylvanas instantly retaliate from Jaina, snarling because she was furious with herself for letting her be lured and snared into a trap by Jaina Proudmoore. She reluctantly let Jaina go, her hand flexing with the increasing need to ring that beautiful neck of the Lord Admiral.

Anduin led them into the council chamber and pulled out both of their seats for them. He seated himself in the middle either woman on his side.

Jaina folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, “No one else coming Anduin?” She asked, curiously.

Before Anduin could answer, Sylvanas cut in as quick as a cat, “Aww, does the little lion want a threesome with the most in demand women of Azeroth?”

Jaina gasped, her eyes as hot as her face, she hid her face into her hand, would the Banshee ever curb that tongue!? Jaina’s thoughts strayed to the sight of that tongue; she could think of better uses to put it to. No, that would be treason she reprimanded herself.

Anduin like the soldier he was didn’t flinch at the sly and lurid suggestion, but a faint blush crept into his cheeks. He cleared his throat, “I called you both here because we need to sort this out. Tensions are high again between Kul Tirans and the Zandalarian’s again. We can’t let this peace treaty break all because a few of your people need to be put back into their places. You two are the rulers.” He explained, tactfully, feeling as if he was treading on thin ice with the two women.

Jaina, even though her head was on the chopping board so to speak, swelled with so much pride at how he held his composure under the Banshee’s flaring gaze. It wasn’t easy, most people faltered under Sylvanas Windrunner. He really had learned how to be a good leader.

Sylvanas tapped her claws on the table relentlessly, bringing Jaina out of her pride. She watched Sylvanas rest her chin on her gilded fist, “If the Banshee had kept the trolls under control in the first place, we wouldn’t have this problem.” Jaina leaned forward, mimicking the Banshee’s chin on her first, “If she had kept that wretched Talanji, the Troll- Bitch under her thumb instead of in her bed—”

Sylvanas cut her off by barking out a shrill of laughter, finding this absolutely hilarious that Proudmoore loved to listen to the gossip that alliance soldiers told in their cups, Sylvanas decided to give Proudmoore the satisfaction and keep leading her down the garden path,“---Jealous are we Proudmoore? That Talanji warms my bed on these cold nights? I’ll tell you now she will always be a better lover than you—She doesn’t have to brutally murder a bunch of elves to gain someone’s attention ---”

“I’ve heard quite enough Sylvanas!” Anduin snapped from her left, Sylvanas scowled and pouted in his direction at not being able to continue. Sylvanas looked at Anduin like a child who had their favourite toy snatched from them.

Jaina felt her nostrils flare in anger, she gulped down the rising bile in her throat, pushed the fire back down in her chest, Sylvanas always loved to let old haunts resurface, to let them reach up out of the soil from their graves. Jaina laid a gentle and warm hand on Anduin’s sleeve, thanking him silently for sparing her, but Jaina had her own demons to let loose. Her own Pandora’s box to unlock.

“At least, I didn’t have to murder an entire city by burning the Teldrassil tree. At least I didn’t raise my own brother to try to kill me.” Jaina hissed, her voice never wavering as she held the Banshee’s hot and silky gaze. Jaina loved to hold a good grudge. Keeping a map of where she buried them for something to hold over people.

Sylvanas nodded evenly, “I will see you that Proudmoore, but ill raise you my own when I say you tried to murder the entirety of Orgrimmar with that wave.” Sylvanas hissed evenly.

Sylvanas, keeping her anger contained but her amusement on full display for all to see. She shifted in her chair and swung her legs over the arm rest, teasingly raising an eyebrow and never taking her gaze from Jaina as the tip of her shoe tentatively stroked Anduin’s armoured arm. Jaina retched, her chair scraping on the stone as she stood and crossed quickly to the open window. Grateful for the open air. Anduin swatted her shoe away and turned in his seat awkwardly with his heavy armour to see Jaina turn as white as a sheet.

“By the light Windrunner!” Anduin chastised.

Sylvanas snorted as a pale Jaina re-claimed her seat.

“Sylvanas are you sure you aren’t gunning for that threesome yourself?” Jaina teased, trying to lighten Anduins mood but failing miserably.

Sylvanas threw her head back in a soft laugh, “Men are not my….forte shall we say.” She smirked directly at Jaina while playing with wisps of black and purple smoke in her hand. “I much prefer the female form. Especially those who are very powerful and full of the arcane.” She learned forward slightly and blew the smoke towards Jaina, hearts forming and floating in her direction. Jaina waved them away with a flick of the wrist, Jaina fixed her stony glare.

“Makes for some interesting sex!” Sylvanas laughed.

Jaina observed her pride in looking victorious. She despised it but she couldn’t help the inner respect for that. She shifted in her seat and straightened, flinging her right leg over the left, she gripped the arm rests and her eyes flashed with an arcane challenge.

Jaina smirked, a sly smirk spreading across her lips, “Poor Nathanos.”

Sylvanas whirled, flinging her legs to the ground and leaning forward, snarling at Jaina. A tongue darted out to lick the edge of her fang, as if she was lapping up Jaina’s invisible blood, “And what of Nathanos?”

Jaina shrugged and leaned back, inspecting her own clawed hand, “He’s a man isn’t he? He is madly in love with you Windrunner. You’re a fool if you cannot---"

“--Jaina, I swear to the light! If you don’t stop trying to provoke a fist fight on this damned table, I will personally lock you in the stockades myself!” Anduin snapped.

“Little lion, you obviously have no experience dealing with Kul Tiran’s, all they know how to do is handle things with their fists. Well little Mage,” Sylvanas turned to a glowering Jaina Proudmoore, “ **This** is no bar brawl for you to defend your honour in. **This ** is the drums of war sounding. However, Lion cub. I do hear that the Kul Tiran’s are excellent in violent fucking.” Sylvanas smirked, her smirk glided silky along her lips, a smirk bearing all fangs.

“This isn’t all about you Proudmoore. You always have to be the centre of attention…. Poor little Jaina Proudmoore…” Sylvanas drawled bitterly.

Jaina sat at the war table glaring, firmly, at Sylvanas and Sylvanas glared back at Jaina in return. They both refused to back down from each other’s stares. Blue eyes met Red in a violent clash. An amused glint in her burgundy eyes. Each other struggling for the final power.

“Actually, Banshee, we are good at not just violent fucking but fucking in general.” She gave Sylvanas a look up and down. Jaina rose her chin in defiance. “Have you forgotten how I have often fucked you and your minions up?”

Sylvanas grinned, an all teeth grin. Jaina saw the fangs and felt the heat quickly rise in her face.

Sylvanas leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her flattened hands, “Really Proudmoore? You’ll have to show me some time.” Her face was coy, so much so that it enraged Jaina. “And I haven’t forgotten how many times I’ve seen your need in your eyes. How you wish you could fuck me up Proudmoore!”

Anduin cleared his throat awkwardly, “Girls, that’s enough!”

Jaina daringly silenced him with a quick wave of the hand, overly engrossed in the Banshee Queen.

Jaina could feel the flames burning on her face that reflected and danced in Sylvanas’s eyes. The same look of intentions that Jaina had always worn, the same Mage wore it now without even realising. Jaina Proudmoore, forever the emotional puddle.

Sylvanas huffed out a small laugh. ** “But I best you. Every. Single. Damned. Time.” **

Those words dripped into a deadly silence.

Anduin sighed heavily, his frustration evident on his face. “That’s absolutely it! I am fed up of you two glaring and taking swipes at each other!” he folded his arms,” Sylvanas, you gave me your full word that this meeting would go peacefully!” He heard Jaina’s sharp intake of breath, ready for a retort. “You too Jaina!” Jaina’s mouth snapped shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose painfully.

“It amuses me when you get all flustered, Little lion.” She bopped him playfully on the nose, hoping to provoke a reaction in Jaina.” Sweet. Little. Lion. I gave my word that my Forsaken would not harm any of your……” Sylvanas grimaced, trying to choose the word for the rest of the Alliance carefully. ” little cubs.”

She leaned back into her chair, one elbow resting on the arm of the chair, the hand playing with plumes of purple and black smoke. "I didn't agree to hold my tongue. I am sure Proudmoore doesn't disagree with me putting it to good use."

“And Anduin, in my defence, you didn’t say the meeting would be with that BITCH at first!” Jaina hissed, sulking. Sylvanas mockingly blew the wisps in her hand out and threw Jaina a glare of temptation. A look that made Jaina hold her breath. The look of a woman who looked forward to luring her prey into the trap.

His chair screeched on the floor as he stood and crossed over to a door, he yanked the door open. Jaina’s eyebrows rose to her hairline almost at how easily it nearly come off its hinges. “You two! In here now! Half an hour to battle it out. By the time this door opens again I want you two to get along! Whether you like it or not!”

He waited patiently for them to stand. Truthfully, he couldn’t take the sexual tension between the two of Azeroth’s strongest females.

Jaina scowled crossing her arms in a huff, “Fine, she’ll be frost dust by the time I’m finished with her!”

“Gods above Proudmoore. That better be a promise!” Sylvanas smirked at Jaina’s vile and twisted look that crossed her face. “I promise Anduin ill behave and have her back in one piece in half an hour.”

Jaina threw Sylvanas a dirty glare over her shoulder, her braid whipping round and making a frosty breeze. Jaina shuddered at the softness of Sylvanas’s voice. It felt like silk The Pout Jaina’s lips wondered into ignited a fire in Sylvanas, she wanted to see how far she could push this.

“GO!” he shouted, his face flaming hot red.

Both walked into the room, smaller with a table and bench sat in the corner. Jaina Sat, her arms folded, and her leg crossed over the other. She glared up at Sylvanas, in silence. Sylvanas stood, her hip leaning against the table, her arms folded.

Jaina heard the lock click. “Why are you grinning like a sabre cat Banshee? It’s your fault we are in here!”

Sylvanas sat on the table, swinging her legs, smirking as if she was the cat that ate the canary and brought it back for another round. “Whatever, Proudmoore. You just love holding grudges, don’t you?” She leaned back and crossed her leg over the other and rested her arm on the highest leg. In her signature lazy fashion.

Jaina turned her glance away, feeling a blush creep in at the base of her neck. “I don’t hold grudges.” She mumbled.

Sylvanas laughed mockingly, “There is not enough parchment in all of Azeroth for the grudges you hold against me alone, Proudmoore! Never mind the rest of Azeroth.”

“Well you are one to talk.” Jaina grumbled. She inspected her nails, bored out of her mind and repulsed to be locked in the same room as Sylvanas Windrunner. “You’re still pissed over- “

Sylvanas had crossed the room in an instant and held Jaina by the throat, “Don’t even think about it Mage.”

Jaina writhed, “I rest my case” she rasped, bitterly. Any respect she did have for a once alive Sylvanas Windrunner had now left her. She narrowed her eyes at Sylvanas, ready to wage war in the small room. Her magic crackled in her hands. Sylvanas was close, Jaina didn’t realise how close she was until she could feel Sylvanas’s hand tighten around her throat and air leave Sylvanas’s dead lungs. Did she really need that air? Jaina thought to herself. What a waste! Sylvanas stroked Jaina’s cheek with her knuckles and Jaina froze.

Her blue Eyes wide.

“You really are beautiful, Little Mage, when you are angry. It seems to ignite something in me.” Sylvanas purred.

“Are you…are you purring!?” Jaina stuttered, in shock.

Sylvanas leaned in closer, whispering against Jaina’s lips, “Maybe….”

Jaina didn’t realise what was happening until Sylvanas’s lips pressed against her own. With eyes wide she didn’t realise how soft the cool lips of the Banshee Queen really were. She hadn’t been aware she had returned the favour, her eyes fluttering closed, until Sylvana’s tongue was teasingly asking for entry. Jaina parted her lips eagerly giving in to the Banshee Queen. Sylvanas hands flew to the back of jaina’s head gripping her hair, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away, gaining a small whine from Jaina, “How does it feel?” Sylvanas purred again, trailing her lips down Jaina’s neck.

Jaina gasped and sighed softly, her lids fluttered as she paused, the silkiness of Sylvanas’s voice against her neck making her shiver. She had found the little spot that made Jaina forever quiver. Damn that Banshee! Sylvanas flicked her tongue out and teased Jaina’s tender spot on the base of her neck.

“How does what feel?” Jaina whimpered lowly, her thoughts running rapidly from left to right. Her hands clenched along Sylvanas’s armour, reaching up to grab fistfuls of Sylvanas’s surprisingly soft hair.

Giving Sylvanas her answer.

“To commit high treason why of course, Lord Admiral.” Sylvanas growled dangerously.

There was something so tempting in her voice. Alluring, like a poison apple. She decided she would gladly commit high treason if it meant more of **this.**

Sylvanas’s hand slid under her robes and lingered, dancing fingertips edging ever closer up Jaina’s leg. The smooth, thrumming with energy, skin under dead fingers tips. Jaina’s hand flew to Sylvanas’s chest, splayed out on top of the scar of where Frostmourne had pierced. She blushed a high rose colour, she threw her head back with a small strangled moan and with a hard bite of the lip her vision blurred in front of her as Sylvanas’s hands reached around, slowly and teasingly unlacing her corset ribbons. Jaina felt the slow burn of agony at being tortured. The cool bite of Sylvanas’s lips had now turned to a blazing heat, slowly working from her ear lobe to the tender base of her neck, to her collar bone. Pausing for permission.

Jaina let out a huff of ironic laughter, closing her eyes and shaking her head at Sylvanas’s hesitation, “Since when have you ever asked for permission?” Jaina asked. Jaina’s fingertips slowly stroked under Sylvanas’s chin, Jaina could have sworn she purred for her.

Sylvanas gripped Jaina by the waist and pulled her up against her hard, she thrust her free hand into Jaina’s hair, quickly upbraiding it. Jaina eyed her curiously. Jaina knew she was one of the only women who could match her on the battlefield, but the bedroom was another story that Jaina was willing to learn all too eagerly.

“I usually don’t. But I’ll make an exception this time. Just for you Proudmoore.” Sylvanas purred as she buried her face into Jaina’s hair, nuzzling her neck like a feline. Jaina groaned, feeling the pang of heat between her legs, the slow flare of a flame in her belly now a firestorm. Jaina grasped Sylvanas’s shoulders and pushed her roughly against the wall and slammed her lips onto Sylvanas’s. Jaina’s tongue forced entry, dancing with Sylvanas’s as if there was a rush to be someplace else.

The blazing fire had grown and grown, it roared and consumed Jaina, making it almost unbearable not to retaliate when the Banshee touched her. Sylvanas’s hands roamed, one settling on Jaina’s hip for added measure, one tracing circles around the dimples of Jaina’s lower back, trickling a little path up and down her spine. Sylvanas grinned against Jaina’s lips, seeing Jaina’s frustration grow as she battled Sylvanas for the dominant throne.

Sylvanas reluctantly pulled her lips away from Jaina’s to find her gaze locked with ocean blue eyes, glowing and shining. A lust that Sylvanas’s felt in her own, boiled. She gripped Jaina’s chin, digging her nails into the soft flesh of Jaina’s neck.

“Beg for it Proudmoore.” Sylvanas demanded, regarding her as pray snared in a trap.

Jaina bit her down on her lip seductively.

“No, No, No Proudmoore. I mean beg for it.” Sylvanas sneered, pulling her head back to get a better look at Jaina. Jaina shook her head lightly, her eyes averted, darting around the room. Avoiding Sylvanas’s entirely.

“Look. At. Me. Proudmoore.” Sylvanas demanded heavily, Jaina shuddered and detected the authorities in her tone. She chewed on her bottom lip and slowly raised her eyes to meet Sylvanas’s own red- hot poker gaze. Jaina suddenly realised that she wasn’t angry, the hate and anger had momentarily gone from those eyes, instead filled with lust and a heavy need. Jaina felt her breath catch in her throat. “Beg. For. It.”

“Please….” Jaina whispered pleadingly. Jaina felt her face grow red with shame at being held by the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas raised a feathered eyebrow, a pointed look wondering across her face. The same look she had seen Sylvanas give her in the battle for Lordaeron.

Jaina sighed and a quick idea came to mind. Risky but it wasn’t as if she was in any position not to challenge the Banshee Queen.

“Sylvanas…” Jaina whispered quietly, the pointed glare of Sylvanas darkening. Jaina felt her need grow even more wet and hot between her legs, she took a deep breath and whimpered, “Please…” Sylvanas looked almost bored, “Please. Please, please, please! My Queen.”

The words seemed to hang in the air, Jaina watched Sylvanas’s gaze turn to sudden realisation at what Jaina had whimpered. A snide grin curled onto Jaina’s lips as they were met by Sylvanas’s cold lips, Jaina’s face still in her hands. Sylvanas slowly let go, breaking the kiss roughly, and gripped Jaina’s thighs, lifting her up and throwing her onto the table, with no mercy and no patience. She regarded Jaina for a moment, marvelling in how confused Jaina was. She whipped off her gauntlets and stormed over like a Queen to attend to her prisoner.

“And here, the great and powerful Jaina Proudmoore is, dazed and confused on a table before the Banshee Queen herself. What ever shall I do with you, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas purred, her tone so soft and silky Jaina felt she could listen to it all day, It was so inviting. Sylvanas’s fingers glided up Jaina’s side, seeking her flesh.

Jaina panted, “Do with me what you will.” It was breathy, it was raspy, it was Jaina being betrayed by her want, her need to commit high treason and submit herself fully to Sylvanas Windrunner of The Horde.

Jaina pushed herself up onto her elbows, watching Sylvanas remove her own heeled boots and leggings. Jaina felt the heat rush to her face at the sudden realisation that she wasn’t wearing underwear. That she had overslept and had gotten ready for this meeting in a mad rush. She closed her legs, squeezing them tightly shut. Trying to guard her most private part from Sylvanas, trying to resist her as she forcefully pushed her legs apart.

Sylvanas leaned in closer between Jaina’s legs, inhaling the soft scent of Jaina’s arousal, “Ohhhh…. Proudmoore you seem to have forgotten your underwear this morning.” Sylvanas marvelled in amusement and slid an icy finger down jaina’s slick folds. Jaina gasped and arched her back, she felt all words leave her as she felt Sylvanas test the waters and slide an inquisitive finger into her. It had been months since she had been touched like this! Jaina groaned and grappled at the table, her nails leaving digging and claw marks as Sylvanas curled her finger upward, stroking at the sponge of Jaina Proudmoore.

“With that little moan, Proudmoore, I hope you put a dampening spell on this room.” Sylvanas grinned.

Jaina let her head roll back and felt herself relax as she felt Sylvanas’s cool and icy breath blow in quick bursts against her clit. Jaina’s little moans and whimpers were like music to Sylvanas’s elf ears. Watching Jaina writhe and arch her back in complete submission was something Sylvanas would never tire of seeing. Sylvanas’s tongue darted out and gently tickled Jaina’s clit. Jaina let out a loud gasp and moan, Jaina’s hands flew to Sylvanas’s hair grasping it in fistfuls.

“Oh fuck!” Jaina gasped, madly stroking and gathering Sylvanas’s silky soft hair in her hands and gripping on tight to it as Sylvanas’s tongue lapped at her clit.

Sylvanas pinned Jaina’s thighs against the table, digging her own nails into the dough like flesh, the Mage was a wriggler but Sylvanas was oh so enjoying this. She knew she would pay for this later. Sylvanas preferred the fuller thighs, she had always wondered what it would be like to be between Jaina’s thighs as soon as she saw her for the first time in her Lord Admiralty back in the battle for Lordaeron. Something she could sink her teeth into.

Sylvanas worked Jaina up, Jaina feeling as if she was going to come crashing down harder than she had been built up. But as Sylvanas slipped another finger in and curled it upwards, Jaina knew this was wrong yet as she was tipped over the edge, she couldn’t help but see stars. Feeling as if this conflagration would completely consume her and be the end of her. Her body had felt tired before, but it now felt comfortably tired, like she had been soaking in a long and hot bath as it relaxed and spasmed. She felt Sylvanas work her come down, gently trying to ease out of her.

Before Jaina could enjoy her flutter back down to Azeroth they hard the heavy clank of metal footsteps outside. Jaina scrambled from the table faster than what Sylvanas could muster in return, both redressing themselves and throwing distance between each other.

“I swear to Tides Banshee, if you so much as utter a single word of this to anyone—including your pet Blightcaller I will guild you until you have no organs left!” Jaina spat hotly into Sylvanas’s face as she tied her own corset ribbons so tight it pushed her breasts up in the open shirt beneath it.

Sylvanas regarded Jaina for a moment, her eyes finding amusement in Jaina’s upkeep of appearances. She leaned her hip against the table and cocked her head to the side, her eyes fixated on the soft curves of jaina’s breast just peaking up from beneath her under shirt, “I wouldn’t dream of it Proudmoore.” She smiled innocently, her voice like a sing song.

Jaina threw her a quick stabbing glare of daggers before the door opened.

“Ladies first.” Sylvanas purred, extending an arm out courteously.

Jaina glared as she barged past Sylvanas at the door and retook her seat, folding her arms in a huff.

“Sort it out, did you two?” Anduin asked lightly treading on landmines, “Feel like we can be civilised adults now?”

Sylvanas grinned and her clawed fingertips wiped triumphantly at the corners of her mouth, Jaina’s eyes widened in realisation then narrowed to pinpoints as Sylvanas licked Jaina off of the cool metal of her clawed finger, “Sweet as sugar we are Little lion. The Admiral should be more……compliant now.” Sylvanas drawled, the satisfied and dominant glow of her skin made Jaina want to declare war over the table now as Sylvanas took her seat.

Jaina felt her face grow hot with shame and unease, averting her eyes, Anduin looked at Sylvanas curiously and sighed exasperated, “Women! _This _is why I’m into men.”


	4. Jaina's playground

Sylvanas strolled into Proudmoore Keep in all her finest arrogance and ethereal death. Her armour moulded to her frame, moving as fluidly with her skin as water. The next meetings between Horde and Alliance were to be hosted in Boralus by none other than The Lord Admiral, Jaina Proudmoore. Sylvanas would never admit it but as she moved through the halls of the keep, her forsaken rangers in tow behind her, knowing all eyes were on her; she smirked at the thought of Jaina Proudmoore. There was only one contender that could put her back into her grave. And that was the capable Mage. But for all the empty threats of Sylvanas greeting death like an old friend that Jiana spat from her mouth, Sylvanas could always find more appropriate ways of using the Mage’s mouth. In this moment she certainly had a score to settle with the Lord Admiral.

She strolled past the guards, they exchanged nervous glances as Sylvanas left her forsaken rangers in their capable hands. She had come a long, long way for this. She was damn well sure she would make good use of Jaina’s expert hospitality. Bounding the spiral steps three at a time up to Jaina’s room, she found herself lingering outside Jaina’s door. The familiar breeze from the windows of the spiral staircase chasing her up, her cloak sweeping to the side. How many times had she lingered outside the same door of her ex-lover when she was alive?

Sylvanas knew the human in Jaina would be reluctant to let the memory go of their nightly trysts so easily. The pretty little fool of a mage was very sentimental. More so than herself. No matter the incursions that Jaina cursed her with at the council chambers, Sylvanas could always see the memories dancing vividly in the arcane of Jaina’s glowing eyes, when she would get riled up and reeled in, as she took the bait Sylvanas had always laid out for her.

Sylvanas sketched the secret runes and wards that only showed at her presence. Jaina was smarter than most gave her credit for. A force not to be underestimated as Sylvanas struggled with one ward. Jaina often liked to present a challenge to keep Sylvanas’s dead mind working. Sylvanas gritted her teeth, trying to work out the puzzle. Tapping her fingernails on the wall impatiently, an idea washed over her. It was a trick puzzle; she sketched an upside-down anchor into the door and the lock clicked. Satisfied with herself, Sylvanas sighed in satisfaction, she knew Jaina too well at times. The Mage was predictable.

Wisps of black smoke curled around her feet as she slid into Jaina’s rooms, without looking back. She surveyed the room from the shadows. Her crimson eyes cracking at the sight of the rooms. She stood in the small sitting room, her eyes roamed and settled on the door to her actual bedroom. With the low fires crackling in their sconces and the grand hearth, it made it almost impossible to see as shadows casted and threw themselves across the room. Sylvanas’s eyes narrowed on the door. The faint smell of passion flowers lingering in the air. Even though Sylvanas was dead, she could feel Jaina’s arcane crackle through her own veins. If that wasn’t a dead give away that Jaina was around, then the hovering passionflower scent certainly was. That Jaina lay behind that door, possibly writhing around in pleasure as her fingers worked her own body into a frenzy. Sylvanas hummed softly, her hands flexing at the thought of Jaina’s supple and pale flesh beneath her hands, kneading it and bending it to her command.

Sylvanas’s eyes narrowed and took shots at the certain mahogany door, like daggers being thrown into their target. She raised a spidery eyebrow and took a slow step forward. She stopped, sensing Jaina making this challenge too easy. She withdrew and stepped backwards, she pulled the dagger from her gauntlet and launched it at the door. Confirming her suspicions, as a swift blizzard swirled in and encased the dagger, freezing it in a block of ice. It dropped to the ground and shattered like glass. Sylvanas hummed, silently sighing with relief that she had left her family heirloom dagger back in Orgrimmar.

The Lord Admiral was certainly putting up a fight tonight, that much was evident. Sylvanas felt something deep inside of her spark, she knew she was in for a delightful display when the Lord admiral felt feisty.

She frowned; she knew she would have to be quick when faced with Jaina’s temperamental ice traps. She broke off pieces of flint she carried in her pouch, throwing them at the door to get her timing right. One false move and Sylvanas would be ice dust.

_It would have been easier to climb a wall up to her balcony at this point…..What pissed the little Lord Admiral off today?_ Sylvanas thought to herself.

She frowned, feeling the scent of passionflower and salty sea air mix and swirl around her. Jaina was toying with her, Sylvanas snarled, her eyes focusing on the door. She hated time wasting. Despised it as much as the Lord Admiral, but it made her want Jaina even more. The more the arcane ran through her own veins the more she could sense Jaina, could sense her mana bubbling away. Sylvanas shivered, feeling as if a faint warm liquid smoothing over her skin, rippling like water around her; could smell the faint scent of peacebloom dance in the air, could feel Jaina’s heat between her legs; a smouldering heat that made Sylvanas squeeze her legs to try and block it out of her mind—Sylvanas growled loudly, gripping onto the ledge of the door to steady herself, her fists clenching, her claws digging into the wood and making claw marks.

_Belore above! Damn that Mage!_

Sylvanas straightened, feeling as if she were out of breath, yet she didn’t need to breathe. Her form clouded in a mass of electrifying black and purple lightening, wrapped in and bound in a mist of smoke, she moved and dived in and out of Jaina’s icy tornadoes with ease. Minus while regaining her form, nearly being clipped by a stray icicle sharpened to a dagger point.

_Tsk, Tsk Admiral, that was out of spite._

She could almost hear Jaina’s girlish giggle echo in her ears.

_Hit me with your best shot Lord Admiral…. Shame, you missed that time…._

Sylvanas pulled her gauntlet from her arm and slammed her forearm against the door, her tattoo of the Windrunner crest illuminating a bright and wonderful gold, burning into the glowing blue of the Proudmoore Anchor carved into the door. The door handle shook and unlocked itself. Sylvanas smirked, a full bodied and wicked smirk. Her mouth already salivating at the thought of the Lord Admiral bound and gagged and under her hand.

She kicked the door open and swept into the room, slamming it behind her. Jaina sat in the bath by her balcony, staring intently at Sylvanas. Her blue eyes already a glow with the arcane magic purring through her. She sat, her muscular arms outstretched, relaxing on the edge of the tub. The water brushed gently against the curves and swells of her pale breasts, only just covering the beautiful pink buds of nipples that lay beneath. Her hair, silver in the day light, reminding her of crystallised azurite. It hung in damp curls around her shoulders and into the water.

Jaina had a challenge in those eyes. A challenge, a game she was more than willing to accept. She was on Jaina’s homeland, playing by Jaina’s rules. Sylvanas crossed the room, the sound of the hot water hissing in the air. Sylvanas’s heels clicking on the floor were the only sound to break the thick silenced tension that could have screamed so loudly between the two of Azeroth’s finest women.

Sylvanas watched Jaina and regarded her for a moment as she came to a stop before the tub. She ripped her gauntlets from her arms, her scarlet eyes like smouldering embers, never leaving Jaina. She continued to slowly remove each piece of her armour, one by one, agonisingly. Sylvanas leaned forward, gripping the edge of the tub, her pale blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders, covering her breasts like a thick curtain. She was now only in a very lacy dark purple thong that made Jaina bite down on her lip. Sylvanas rolled her eyes and smirked, turning , letting her fingers drag from the edges of the tub, she teasingly pushed her fingers into the lace of her thong, and started to slowly toy with the fabric, pushing it slowly and excruciatingly until it pooled around her feet. Jaina felt her fingers flex at Sylvanas’s prolonged torture. The smoke from the water curled into wisps in the air hiding Sylvanas’s strong and lilac tinged, taut body in a wrap of fog as she slid down into the bath. The extra hot temperature of the water not even making her flinch.

Jaina raised a damp eyebrow, her voice steady but full of honey and head. She intended on needling the Banshee in every way possible, “You took your time.” She sipped from a wine glass she had magically conjured, “I thought you ‘had no time for dalliances.’ “She smiled sweetly behind the dark red of the wine, a stark contrast to the blue that glowed from her eyes, the admiral pendent making its presence aware by winking at Sylvanas.

“I would have been sooner, if it wasn’t for a particular Lord Admiral toying with her prey.” Sylvanas purred dangerously, a warning in her crimson eyes. They narrowed and reminded Jaina of poison blood red berries, the kind she was always warned not to pick from a bush.

Jaina shrugged, biting her lip and coolly brushing her damp hair from her face, “You would get suspicious if I let you walk right on in without putting up a fight.”

Sylvanas drank from her own wine glass, “And there was me thinking I was special.” She drawled playfully mocking the mage by pouting and giving her the puppy eyes, the crimson almost bleeding into Jaina’s soul.

Sylvanas observed Jaina squirm beneath her searing gaze, watching the frosty Lord Admiral start to melt under it, Sylvanas sauntered through the water, feeling it ripple around her, she seemed to tower over Jaina. She purposely reached over the mage’s shoulder setting her wine glass down, letting her hand drag through the water, her fingernails gently grazing Jaina’s bare shoulder. She heard Jaina’s breath hitch, the same fingertips came to a rest under Jaina’s chin, tilting it upwards. Two pools staring up into her own eyes.

“Cut to the chase, Lord Admiral. I believe _we_ have_ unfinished_ business to settle.”

Jaina swallowed the mouthful of wine that she had been swirling around in her mouth, turning to set her glass where Sylvanas’s stood. She turned back to flash Sylvanas a cool and ice-burning glow. Her chin still never leaving Sylvanas’s grip. She breathed, “_Oh_, of that _we_ do Banshee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been absent, I think im going to change these updates to just whenever I can. I never anticipated Of coffee and leather jackets being as popular and going where its going now...  
Also I have been heavily writing Ghosts of Discontent and end up losing track of the days.
> 
> My Queen is sort of like my middle child right about now ..lol
> 
> Sorry that this chapter was a boring filler in but I will be re working My Queen, polishing off the first two chapters to make them link in eventually when I get a week off.
> 
> Irishfire <3


End file.
